


That One "You Were Drunk and Proposed to Me But I'm Not Sure How to Bring It Up Now You're Sober bc I Totaly Would Have Said Yes" AU

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [59]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ai is my precious baby duckling on <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	That One "You Were Drunk and Proposed to Me But I'm Not Sure How to Bring It Up Now You're Sober bc I Totaly Would Have Said Yes" AU

5-10-15

Prompt: you were drunk and proposed to me but I’m not sure how to bring it up now you’re sober bc I totally would have said yes au

Pairing: RinTori

Rating: G

 

               Ai tried to ignore the pounding in his head as morning light filled the living room of the apartment he shared with Rin. Unlike Rin, who would probably be asleep for several more hours, Ai had barely had anything to drink the night before; one glass of wine was more than enough to give him a pleasant buzz and that was all he ever went for. Rin, on the other hand, had started with the beer and ended with the sake, making his way through three different hard liquors in between.

 

               It had been around midnight, when Rin was about ten minutes from passing out when he’d stumbled his way onto Ai’s chair and proposed to him. At least, Ai was pretty sure it had been a proposal; most of the words were slurred enough to have been almost anything. The word “marry” had come through loud and clear, however, as had the way Rin had clung to him as though afraid he would never have the chance again.

 

               Then Rin had shouted something about having to buy Sousuke a slingshot and passed out in the middle of the floor, so there was that.

 

               While his boyfriend of the last six years had slumbered peacefully on the bed he had made up for him, Ai had stayed awake all night, terrified of what would happen when Rin woke up. It wasn’t as though he doubted Rin’s affection or loyalty to him. Rin loved him, he knew. It had taken him a few years to accept it, but he knew. But marriage? It was such a big step, and Ai couldn’t see Rin settling down like that. Rin had the entire world at his feet, so what could he want with marrying a little nobody like Ai? No matter how much he loved him, there was only so much Ai could give Rin.

 

               Ai shook his head to dispel those thoughts. He had worked so hard since high school to stop thinking so lowly of himself, and here he was, thinking the man he loved wouldn’t want to marry him. He slipped out of his chair and crawled over to where Rin was sprawled on a pile of pillows. Wrestling the blanket away, he snuggled in close and tucked his head under Rin’s chin even as Rin moved his arm unconsciously to curl around his waist.

 

Rin muttered something and opened his eyes to look down at Ai.

 

               “Sorry, Senpai, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Ai whispered back. “Go back to sleep.”

 

               “You never answered me,” Rin repeated. “Last night.”

 

               “You were kind of drunk,” Ai answered. “I wasn’t sure if you were serious.” Rin rolled his eyes and tucked Ai closer.

 

               “I was drunk,” he agreed. “I was supposed to wait until tomorrow night, but I didn’t want to.” Ai didn’t say anything, so he continued on, “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

 

               “It’s alright, Rin,” Ai said.

 

               “So?” Rin leaned away to look at him from a better angle.

 

               “Seriously?” Rin nodded. “Okay.”

 

               “Good,” Rin mumbled. “Remind me later, when I’m not drunk,” he said, cuddling up against Ai again and closing his eyes. “Or hungover.” Ai giggled and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Ai is my precious baby duckling on [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
